


I Miss You

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [6]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Your boyfriend Kylo Ren is away on business as Supreme Leader but he makes time to take care of his girl.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 64





	I Miss You

Your Supreme Leader hated being away from you for very long. He usually liked to take you with him on trips he was forced to go on, and you loved to go visit new places with him, exploring corners of the galaxy with your best friend and soulmate. This time, however, had been different. He was going to settle a dispute in a more hostile area, so your ever protective Supreme Leader had decided that you couldn’t tag along for this trip. This, unfortunately, left you bored, alone, and after a particularly explicit holodrama to cure your boredom, very horny. 

Kylo hated when you touched yourself and he didn’t know about it. He liked to watch you and sometimes guide you, finding as much pleasure in your climax as you did - watching you fall apart, your eyes squeezed shut as your whole body trembled and you screamed his name. 

Since you knew that Kylo would hate missing out on your fun, and a part of you feared the punishment that would follow if he found out you got off without his permission, you decided to message him. 

He responded instantly and a part of you wondered if your Supreme Leader was missing you tonight as much as you were missing him.

**< Kylo Ren>: Get on the bed with a holopad. Be ready. Naked. Legs open. Holopad propped on the pillow facing you. You have five minutes. **

You stripped quickly and got ready, excited for whatever Kylo had in store for you. You didn’t know if he would be on his way back to you or still onsite handling business. He hadn’t told you yet when he was coming back because things had not been going as well as he and Hux had expected. Either way, you were happy your man was making time for you even though he was always busy. Kylo never wanted you to feel like you were second to his position as Supreme Leader and you knew he would drop it all if you asked him to. 

When your holopad buzzed and Kylo appeared on the screen you couldn’t contain your excitement. “Hi, sweetheart. Have you been a good girl for me?” 

“Yes.”

“Good. Do you want to cum tonight? I think you deserve it, sweetheart.”

“Yes, please.” you nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes, please,  _ what _ ?” Kylo asked, goosebumps covering your skin at his commanding tone and low voice. 

“Yes, please, Supreme Leader I want to cum.” you answered, and then for good measure you added, “ _ Please _ .” 

“Good girl. Start touching yourself but don’t go near your cunt. Focus on those perfect tits of yours.” 

You began to slowly run your hands along your body, kneading your breasts and pinching your nipples until they pebbled under your touch, smoothing your palms down your sides and squeezing your hips, ghosting your fingers over your abdomen and trailing them back up, causing your body to shiver under your light touches. 

You watched as Kylo palmed himself over his pants, eyes locked on you. “Gods, you look so good, baby. Keep going, sweetheart.” 

You moaned as you twisted one of your nipples and you could hear Kylo’s breathing hitch when he heard it. “Fuck, get your fingers wet, Y/N,” he hissed, freeing his cock from his pants. You couldn’t see too well in the low lighting but you knew that Kylo’s throbbing erection would match his flushed cheeks, his skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

You dipped a finger into your folds, gasping at how wet you were already. You gathered some slick and moved back up to trace your clit, alternating between fingering yourself and circling your sensitive bud. “You’re so fucking wet for me. Do you miss me, baby? Wish I could be there to pound that pretty cunt?” 

“Uh-huh,” you squeaked out, not able to manage a full sentence at the sight of your boyfriend stroking himself. His cock was leaking precum, steadily dribbling from the head as his hand moved up and down his length, his thumb swiping over the tip to gather it and lubricate himself. You could almost taste him, salty and slightly bitter, could almost smell Kylo, musky and spicy and sweet. 

“Add a second finger, baby. Find that sweet spot you like. I wanna see you squirt for me, baby. Wish I could be there to lick you clean and then get you wet all over again.” Kylo groaned, moving to knead his balls with his other hand. You could see his hips buck up every time he squeezed the base of his cock, knew he was trying hard not to cum so you could cum together, could see that vein in his neck pop up from the tension and exertion of holding himself back. 

You moved the hand that was still working your breasts down to take over rubbing your clit as you thrust a second finger in and found that spongy spot. It was harder for you to reach it yourself and you missed Kylo’s long thick fingers. You let out a whimper as the tension built in your abdomen, a pool of warmth in your belly. 

“Gods, you’re doing so well, baby. I know it’s hard to reach, sweetheart. Do you wish it was me touching you? I wish I could touch you right now. Miss your soft skin and those little sighs. Miss your beautiful tits and your sweet cunt, all wet and ready and perfect for me.  _ Fuck.”  _

You whined at his praise, moving your fingers faster and deeper as you hit your g spot over and over again, squeezing your clit together between two fingers as you continued to slide the nub between them. Your fingers were drenched in your arousal and you felt them slipping and sliding as you chased after your orgasm, your body tensing and back arching. 

Behind hooded eyes you could see that Kylo wasn’t doing much better. He was grunting with every thrust now, the lewd sound of his glove on his skin filling your room, his breathing labored as he panted between curses and chants of your name. 

“ _ Fuck _ , I’m gonna cum, baby. Are you close?” 

You nodded, unable to verbally respond. 

“Oh, fuck fuck  _ fuck _ ,” you heard Kylo moan as he fucked his hand, rhythm becoming erratic. As a particularly loud cry escaped him you found yourself tumbling over the edge, your cunt clenching around your fingers, legs shaking as cum gushed out and hit the holopad, arousal covering your fingers and part of your forearm. 

You worked yourself through your orgasm as you watched Kylo reach his peak, your name on his lips, his head thrown back, his thighs shaking and abdomen tense. His spend splattered over his stomach and chest, and his whole body shuddered from the force of his climax. He squeezed his length and you saw his cum continue to spurt out as his cock pulsed. 

When Kylo was finally done he craned his head back to look at you and smirked. “Shit, baby. We have to do this more often. Do you see how much you made me cum? Do you see what you do to me?”

You laughed and agreed, happy to note that it was obvious from his climax that Kylo hadn’t pleasured himself since leaving you either. 

“Oh, and Y/N? Don’t bother to clean up. I’m landing in twenty minutes and I want that perfect pussy to ride my face before I feel it gripping my cock as I fuck you so hard you forget your fucking name.”

Your jaw dropped, cunt already fluttering at the thought of your Supreme Leader coming home to you. It was going to be a long night and you had a lot of catching up to do. 

  
  



End file.
